


Walks in the Boneyard

by xxBatteri



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, uhh they're in a graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBatteri/pseuds/xxBatteri
Summary: Damien and his boyfriend enjoy a peaceful walk in the cemetery.  After getting carried away in the heat of the moment, they both get struck with an idea.





	Walks in the Boneyard

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all my friends in the discord for this. Thanks a lot guys. You know who you are.
> 
> Also I used my dadsona's name in this. There's some references to him also being goth, but it's vague enough that you can easily write in your own dadsona's name for your own reading pleasure.  
> Enjoy!

The sounds of twigs and rotting leaves cracking under heavy footsteps became music to Dave's ears as he grew accustomed to late night cemetery walks with Damien.  Their fingers were intertwined tightly as they walked, swinging their arms slightly with their movements.  Dave couldn't help but admire how the pale moonlight illuminated Damien's face, casting an ethereal glow on his pale skin.  Damien's eyes flicked over to catch Dave staring at him.  Damien broke eye contact quickly after with a small grin spreading on his face.

"It's a beautiful night," Damien said, his soft voice breaking the silence.  Dave made a noise in agreement.

"It's not too cold yet," he said.  "I was hoping by this time of year that we'd have to huddle together for warmth." Damien exhaled in a slight laugh.

"You know, I would have believed you if you just said you were cold," he said.  Dave scoffed.

"And who do you take me for, a liar?" he asked.

"Right," Damien said.  He paused.  "But you know… It is starting to feel a bit chilly."  Dave squeezed his hand and they stopped walking.  He turned to face him, clasping their free hands together as well.

"Damien Bloodmarch, you better not be lying to me." Their faces were close, and Damien could feel Dave's hot breath on his skin.  A chill ran through him.

"Why would I ever lie to you?" Damien replied, closing the gap between them.  Their lips felt hot against each other despite the slight chill of the early fall night.  They leaned in closer together and savored how their bodies felt being so close together.  Dave placed a hand on Damien's hip as the kiss grew deeper and more intense.  He lost count of how long they stayed like that, enjoying the other's taste.  Damien paused when he felt another part of Dave pressing against his hip.  He broke the kiss to stare into Dave's dark eyes.  He ran his tongue over his already wet lips, leaving Dave at a loss of words.  Damien waited patiently for him to break the heavy silence.

"Isn't it… kind of like the ultimate goth fantasy to… you know…" Dave's voice trailed off when he realized what he was saying.  Damien's heart jolted in his chest.

"Have you done it before?" He asked.

"No, but I thought about it," Dave admitted, kicking some leaves with his foot.  "Have… you?"

"In- in the Victorian era, people usually regarded sex as a very private thing," Damien said.  "But… I'd… be lying if I said I never thought about it as well."

"Didn't the Victorians also believe masturbation would drive you to insanity?" Dave said.  Damien laughed.

"That's true," he said.  "Are you saying we should…?"

"Only if you want to," Dave said.

"I… I don't think it would hurt to… experiment every once in a while," Damien replied.  He could hardly feel anything besides the pounding in his chest and a warm feeling settling in his hips.  He hesitantly brought their lips together, relishing in the shared heat between them.  Suddenly Dave broke the kiss, breathing heavier than usual.

"We should, you know, maybe find a more covered place," he said.  Damien nodded in agreement.  He gripped his boyfriend's hand and led him behind a rather large tombstone with a statue proudly sitting on top of it.  Damien pressed Dave's back into the cold stone, kissing him hungrily before dropping to his knees.  The sound of him unbuckling Dave's belt felt deafeningly loud compared to the previous silence of the cemetery.

"Okay, now I am feeling the chill," Dave said.

"It's about to be colder for you," Damien said, looking up at him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Dave said.  "Keep going."  Damien did as he was told and soon Dave could feel a draft on his newly exposed skin.  Dave looked down expectantly at Damien.  He shuddered as he felt his warm tongue run up his sensitive flesh.  Dave watched intently as Damien slid his head into his mouth, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"Fuck," Dave swore under his breath.  They'd done it more times than he could remember, but it never managed to lose its appeal.  Damien took the language as words of encouragement and slid more of him into his mouth.  Dave moaned.  The heat of his mouth was unbearable.  Damien bobbed his head enthusiastically at the sounds of approval coming from his boyfriend.  Dave let himself sink further into the tombstone, gripping at the statue for support.  He threaded a hand gently through his silky black hair, guiding him through the movements.  A cool breeze washed over them, reminding them both of where they were.  Dave quickly felt himself unfurling beneath the touch.  He pulled lightly on Damien's hair, forcing his head back before he could give into the irresistible wetness.  Damien looked up at him, looking delightfully disheveled.  His lips looked plump and wet from his own saliva.

"Is everything alright?" Damien asked.

"If you let me get too far, I won't have any energy left in me," Dave said in a voice much gruffer than he expected.  He smiled.  "Besides, it's your turn."  Damien's face, red from the exertion, started to drain of its color.

"Ah, r-right," he said.  He sheepishly got to his feet.

"We can stop if you want to," Dave reassured him.

"I don't want to," Damien said.  "Sorry, I just… I've never exposed myself in public before."

"We can finish at home," Dave said.  Damien smirked.

"I thought the point was to live out the ultimate goth fantasy?" he said.

"Not if you're uncomfortable," Dave said.  Damien lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I'm just nervous is all," he said.  "You did it.  Why shouldn't I?"  His hands drifted to his belt.  Dave's gaze followed his hands as they fiddled with his buckle.  He watched carefully as Damien removed his pants and undergarments.  He folded them neatly and placed it next to them.  Damien's pale flesh contrasted against the dark background nicely, and Dave couldn't keep his eyes away.  He eagerly kissed him when he was done.  Their bare flesh pressing against each other sent electricity down his spine.  Once they separated, Dave looked around.  He pointed to a wide, mostly flat tombstone that would probably still be shielded by the statue they were currently standing behind.

"Sit over there," he said.  Damien didn't question it and did as he was told.  He shivered when his bare skin came in contact with the stone.

"Sorry, too cold?" Dave asked.

"It's fine," Damien said.  He leaned back and parted his legs.  Dave took to opportunity to nestle between them.  Damien's breath hitched as soon as he felt Dave's tongue against him.  His hand immediately grasped the back of his head and he gently pushed his head into him.  Dave expertly worked at him, running his tongue over the places he knew Damien liked the best.  He let Damien's soft moans guide him as he explored.

"A-ah, Dave," Damien moaned.  He removed his hand from his head and used it to cover his mouth instead.  Dave savored how he could undo him so quickly like this just by using his mouth.  He felt Damien's thighs tremble around him.

"D-dave, please," Damien said breathlessly.  "I'm—ah-!  God, I-" Dave refused to let up, and soon felt Damien's hips buck into his face.  He continued his motions, trying as hard as he could not to let the movements disturb his rhythm.  When he felt him stop, he looked up at him from his place between his legs.  Damien was breathing heavily, his hand still over his bright red face.

"Was it good?" Dave asked.  Damien removed his hand and returned it to its original place on the cold stone beneath him.

"Isn't it always?" Damien asked.  Dave smiled at his accomplishments.  Damien took a few moments to catch his breath.  "Come on, we should finish up before someone catches us."

"Right."  Dave leaned on top of Damien.  He kissed him, mixing the tastes of both of them.  Damien leaned back with the added weight on top of him.  Before he could process what was happening, his hand slipped underneath him, causing them to both topple onto the cold ground.  Dave did everything in his power not to let their heads smack together during the fall.  They both shared a laugh.  Dave silently thanked god that there was no one there to see them in this ridiculous position.

"Maybe we should have brought a blanket," Damien said.

"Yeah," Dave said.  "We should have known we'd be eating out tonight."

"Dave!" Damien pushed against him.  "Don't be so lewd."

"I thought we were having sex?" Dave said.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't still be a gentleman," Damien said.  Dave kissed him on the cheek before kissing his lips.

"Well, that still wouldn't solve our problem," Dave said.  He thought for a moment.  "Maybe we could try… standing?  You shouldn't have to lay on the ground and, uh… It looks like the position we were in before really wasn't going to work."

"Yes, I think that would make the most sense," Damien said.  They both helped each other to their feet and brushed themselves off, feeling more exposed in the silence between them.  Dave suddenly took charge, pressing Damien back against the statue.  He kissed him forcefully, leaving him to melt under his touch.  The warmth of Dave on his front mixed with the ice cold stone in his back made him shudder.  He ran a hand delicately up Dave's side.  As soon as their lips parted, Damien stared him in the eyes.

"I'm glad I can share this with you," he said quietly.  "I love you."  Dave immediately kissed him again.

"I am too," Dave said.  "I love you so much."  They kissed again, and this time Dave let his hand roam in between them.  He gave himself a couple of strokes before guiding it into Damien.  He groaned when he felt his heat envelop him.  Damien lifted his leg to make the angle easier.  Dave went along with him and supported the leg with a firm hand as he thrusted into him.  Damien cried out at the sudden sensation and let his body relax into the statue behind him.  He wrapped an arm around Dave and pressed a hand into his back.  Dave could almost feel his long nails digging into him like they always did in the past without the barrier of clothing between them.  The ghost of the stinging sensation fueled him, making him grind into him harder than before.  Damien moaned and tightened around him as he hit a sweet spot.  He tried to take advantage of this new pace.  He ground their bodies together as if he was desperate for the touch.  The added friction made Damien gasp and moan in the sweetest ways.  The noises he made only encouraged him more.

"God, Damien," he moaned his lover's name into his ear.  "I don't think I can last—ah—much longer than this."

"It's okay," Damien said.  "I'm getting close… ahh- close again."  Dave's body took control and picked up the pace, ravenously pushing their bodies together.  The sounds they were making rang out across the cemetery, and they both prayed that no one was close enough to hear them.  Before long, Dave was buckling into Damien, muffling his voice by burying his face into the crook of his neck.  Damien contracted hard against him.  The couple collapsed against the statue, unable to hold themselves up in the heat of their climax.  They stayed facing each other in that position as they came down from their highs.  Their breath mixed together and they kissed once again as soon as they could come to their senses.  Dave stepped back to tuck himself back into his pants and handed Damien his discarded clothes.

"Well that was… good," Dave said.  He glanced at the tombstone they were leaning up against. "Sorry, Barbara Marie."  Damien laughed.

"Luckily I don't think she has it in her to mind anymore," Damien said.  "Her family might, though."  He fastened his belt, now fully dressed.  He held out his hand to Dave.  They continued their walk hand in hand, enjoying the crisp air of the changing seasons.

"Yeah I guess so," Dave said.  "They don't have to find out about this."  He paused.  "God, I can't believe we actually did that."  He glanced over to Damien.  His hair was a lot messier and the blush on his cheeks was still present, but he was still as beautiful as ever.  Dave smiled.  "You must drive me crazy."  Damien squeezed his hand and smiled back at him.

"Maybe it's the masturbation?" he said.  Dave couldn't contain his laughter.

"Yeah, that's probably it."


End file.
